Easter Baskets & High Competition
by RauhlPrincess
Summary: Typical Easter Day in the Bass household. Elizabeth and Scarlett Bass frantically look for their Easter baskets, and the competition is getting fierce. A holiday one shot in honor of Easter.


"Happy Easter!" Scarlett screamed, jumping onto her parent's bead. Beth and Monkey joined Scarlett on the bed, causing the bed to bounce up and down. Blair groaned and awoke and slapped Chuck's shoulder to wake him up from his deep slumber. Blair cracked a small smile at her twin girls, who were wearing the matching bunny ears Chuck got them and dressed in their purple PJs. Blair stroked Scarlett's curly hair as Chuck awoke, blinking his eyes furiously.

"Easter Bunny!" Beth cooed, bouncing up and down on Chuck's chest. Chuck rubbed his eyes and looked up at Beth.

"Let's go see if the Easter Bunny left you two any gifts!" Chuck said tiredly. He had worked late the previous night so he could spend the holidays with Blair and the girls in Paris. Blair wanted to see her father and of course tour around Paris, and Chuck did not object. The girls loved Paris, and Chuck liked talking the Roman and Harold. He slowly rose and swooped Beth up in his arms. She borrowed her head lovingly in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him tight. Elizabeth Bass was defiantly a Daddy's girl. Scarlett was too, but only if she wanted something from him. Beth, or as Chuck liked to call her Buggie, always loved to snuggle with Chuck. The name Buggie really came to suit her well considering she always clung to him like one.

Blair rose from her bed and took Scarlett's hand, leading her into the living room. She and Chuck had hidden the baskets well this year. The girls were getting older and were getting much better at finding things. The Bass Family liked games and always played them competitively. The tradition Blair and Chuck had come to adapt was very simple. Blair always hid Elizabeth's basket and Chuck always hid Scarlett's. They also over the years each got each other one gift. Blair's was usually jewelry, and Chuck's usually a tie of some sort. The gifts weren't usually large, but were always thoughtful. They would each also in addition to hiding the twin's things would hide their presents. Chuck got out the video camera and began to follow the girls as they dashed around the Bass Penthouse, searching for their baskets frantically.

Blair noticed that the girls were being even more competitive than usual. They were only three, but they showed almost as much competition as Chuck and Blair did, especially Scarlett. She usually found the basket before Beth, and she wasn't about to let her older twin sister win this year. Beth liked to play the manipulation game, much like Chuck. She would act like she wasn't in her game mode, when she secretly was. The girls both had very distinctive personalities that showed even when they were a week old. Scarlett reflected Blair in a lot of ways and Beth reflected Chuck in a lot of ways. The funniest thing Blair found about Beth was how she sported Chuck's signature smirk. Scarlett also did too, but she most famously portrayed Blair's bitch face. Chuck always found that extremely amusing, especially when he saw Scarlett give it to Blair and Blair give it back to her in response.

Scarlett started tearing through Chuck's bookcase recklessly, throwing all of the books on the floor. Chuck turned his attention from Beth searching through the kitchen cabinets to Scarlett.

"Lettie honey, it's obviously not going to fit in there, so please stop tearing through my bookcase like a madwoman." Chuck murmured. Scarlett sighed loudly.

"I can't find it!" Scarlett screamed, throwing a book on the ground. Blair rolled her eyes. She felt the Scarlett storm rolling in.

"Scarlett, it's only been like, a minute, so stop complaining and keep looking." Blair yelled from the couch. Scarlett stepped over the pile of books she threw on the ground and stormed down the hallway and into the bathroom to search. Blair laughed to herself and wondered where Chuck had hid it. She looked over at Beth, who was still on top of the kitchen counter sorting through all of the cabinets. She was getting close, Blair thought to herself. Scarlett better hurry.

* * *

Scarlett looked all around the bathroom, under the cabinets and in the shower. She didn't even notice her Dad filming her. She decided to look in the shower again. She accidently hit the water button and the showerhead went on, spraying her. Instead of jumping out, she stood in the shower and screamed, flailing around. Chuck laughed and set the video-camera on the counter before retrieving his hysterical daughter from the shower. He wrapped a towel around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on you're not that wet. You just got wet when it turned on." Chuck observed. Scarlett continued to throw a fit in his arms. She looked over at the camera and screamed.

"TURN IT OFF DADDY!" She shrieked, kicking her legs. Chuck laughed, making her even more agitated.

"**NOW!**" She cried. Chuck reached over and clicked off the camera before shutting it. He held her close.

"Come on Lettie, calm down. You don't want Elizabeth to find her basket before you, do you?" Chuck murmured. Scarlett nodded into Chuck's chest.

"Between you and me, here's a secret. It is in the place where your favorite dress is." Chuck whispered. He got up from the floor and took Scarlett with him. Setting her down on the floor, he gave her a smirk.

"Good luck." Chuck said. Scarlett trudged into the hallway before making a beeline to her room. She opened her closet and began sorting through her clothes. Meanwhile, Beth was getting agitated in the kitchen.

* * *

"Give me a hint Mommy." Beth begged, batting her eye brows. Blair laughed.

"I don't know where the Easter Bunny hid it!" Blair said, throwing her arms up. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do. You work with the Easter Bunny like you do with Santa." Beth shot. Blair sighed.

"Beth, you are really _**hot**_ in the kitchen." Blair hinted, emphasizing the word hot. Beth gave her mother a skeptical look before slowly returning to the kitchen. She stood in the middle of the counters and looked around. _Hot_, she thought. Something hot.

The oven.

Beth ran over to the oven and yanked it open. Sure enough, her basket was in there.

"I found it Mommy and Daddy! I found it!" Beth cheered, pulling it out of the oven. Chuck cheered and zoomed in on her.

"Show me your basket Buggie!" Chuck prompted. Beth held up her purple basket proudly, grinning.

"It looks like Beth found her basket first this year!" Blair observed, joining her family in the kitchen. Beth smiled and jumped up and down, squealing.

"I beat Lettie. Nah Nah Nah Boo Boo!" Beth cheered.

"Now that isn't very nice, is it Beth?" Chuck scolded. Beth gave him his own signature smirk.

"Daddy, she wins every year. Now it's my turn." Beth stated seriously. Blair and Chuck couldn't help to laugh at their daughter's assertiveness.

"Where is Lettie?" Blair asked, looking around.

"I guess still looking." Chuck responded.

Scarlett had torn through her whole entire closet. Still no basket. She thought of what her Dad had told her.

_It is in the place where your favorite dress is._

Her favorite dress wasn't in her closet at the moment. It was in the washer.

"The laundry room!" She shrieked, jumping up. She dashed down the hallway, past Blair, Chuck, and Beth, and into the laundry room. She ripped open the washer, and there it was. Along with her favorite dress and headband. Chuck and Blair stood in the doorway and watched their daughter pull the basket out.

"She is a smart one, isn't she?" Chuck commented. Blair nodded in agreement. Scarlett looked up at the camera Chuck was holding and pouted.

"I didn't win." She said grumpily, slamming the basket on the floor. Blair walked over to her.

"Honey, it isn't all about winning. You can't always win. But look you still get the prize anyway." Blair comforted. Scarlett looked in the basket and spotted something.

"New Ralph Lauren flats!" Scarlett cheered, ripping them out of the basket.

"Somehow, I think she is the only girl in the world who got designer flats in her basket." Blair mumbled. Chuck smirked.

"Only the best for my daughters." Blair looked up at him and gave him a look. Chuck turned off the camera and looked at his wife and daughter.

"Come on, let's go open the goodies in the living room." Blair took Scarlett's hand and led her into the living room.

* * *

Chuck sat on the floor, leaning up against the couch. He looked down at his daughters, who were sound asleep in his lap. Macaroon boxes and popcorn were scattered all over the floor, but Chuck didn't care. Monkey lied across his feet, lightly snoring. Blair had her head in Chuck's shoulder, spread out fast asleep on the couch. The movie, _Hop_, was still playing, but Chuck was paying no attention to it. Instead, he watched as Beth's stomach slowly rose and fell with each breath she took. She was still wearing her new red headband and silver Tiffany bracelet, clinging onto Chuck's polo for dear life as if she feared she would fall into a black abyss if she didn't. Scarlett's head rested between Blair's head and Chuck's shoulder, lightly snoring. He didn't dare move in fear that he would wake one if not all of them. They just seemed so at peace in their positions. He wouldn't have the heart to awake them out of it. Chuck smiled to himself and gently rubbed Scarlett's arm.

He never thought he'd be the family man, but suddenly he found himself wanting to be one. He loved his girls so much. He'd do anything for them. And he was almost positive that they were the only girls in the whole entire world that got Tiffany's Limited Edition bracelets for Easter, but he didn't care. He wanted the best for his girls. If that meant spoiling them rotten, so be it. He was still very stern with them and reprimanded them frequently about being bratty, especially Scarlett. However, that did not faze him whatsoever. He couldn't help but to spoil them. They were his little girls, and were only little for so long.

He kissed one of Scarlett's curls lightly before turning his gaze to Blair. She always looked so beautiful when she slept. Chuck had spent countless nights watching her sleep. To think about it in the context sounded creepy to him, but he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He almost felt like he had to protect her while she was asleep. When she was pregnant with the twins, he'd often talk to her belly in the middle of the night as she slept. He'd talk to the fetuses about his work, how crazy they were making Blair, or even his worries about their arrival. He missed her being pregnant at times, but he knew she didn't miss it. And one thing he defiantly didn't miss was her hormones. She was every husband's nightmare when it came to pregnancy. But none the less, Chuck still loved her, forever and always.

Chuck leaned into Blair and kissed her nose lightly. Careful not to wake the twins, he slipped her matching Tiffany bracelet on her dainty wrist. She didn't even stir. Chuck smirked to himself and kissed her hand.

"Happy Easter Blair Bass." He whispered. He burrowed his head into hers and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**HAPPY EASTER GUYS! I know this was kind of a lame fic, but it hopefully got you into the holiday spirit. As you know, I am leaving for Jamaica in a couple of hours actually, so I will see you guys next week! Until then be safe, cry over Chair for me, and bust on Safran every chance you get ;)**

**You know you'll miss me xoxo, Becca**


End file.
